


Here's Where I'm Putting All My Gay Shit

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Just assume everyone's bi and/or gay. That's it. Tumblr prompt fueled.
Relationships: Ayame/Higurashi Kagome, Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 125
Kudos: 71
Collections: Quarter 3 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. College InuKog

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me for more here: https://underwater0phelia.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt/Request: "God your eyes are so gorgeous." with Inuyasha saying it to Kouga.

“God, your eyes are so gorgeous.”

Inuyasha loved the way Kouga’s sky blue eyes always seemed to sparkle, long lashes framing iridescent irises. The sunlight filtering through their university’s library windows only accentuated the blush spreading across the ookami’s face.

He’d been working up the nerve to say something to him all semester, but now that he did he was worried that he’d royally fucked it all up. What if the wolf was straight and freaked out at him? He’d only seen Kouga go after women so far. What if he only dated full demons? What if—

His thoughts were cut off by Kouga’s fingers threading through his hair, silver locks tangling as their lips crashed together. Inuyasha could help the whimper that escaped, his senses suffocating in the heady smell of the wolf’s nervous arousal. Pine and leather seemed to slap him across the face as the ookami dragged the hanyou into his lap on the plush library armchair. His arms seemed to encircle Kouga’s neck on their own, pulling him closer.

Clawed hands tentatively came up to rest on his thighs, and Inuyasha groaned as they trailed up and down his jeans. He ran his tongue across Kouga’s fangs and felt the shiver that traveled up both their spines. A silver tipped ear twitched at the sound of footsteps coming towards their little study alcove and he reluctantly broke off the kiss.

“Maybe we should do these study dates more often.” The words left Inuyasha’s mouth without his permission and whispered against his partner’s lips. Resting their foreheads together, he watched as Kouga restlessly shifted and puffed out a hoarse laugh.

“How about a real date next time?” Kouga’s hands gripped Inuyasha’s thighs, not wanting to let go, but knowing they were making a scene.

Inuyasha could only nod weakly and hope he’d be staring into those baby blues more often.


	2. InuKogAyaKag Canon Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: C’mon–I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, that is. AyaKag, InuKog, AyaKog, InuKag.

When Kagome had come to Ayame for bedroom advice a few nights ago, she’d never thought it would lead to this. The young miko had known that she and Inuyasha were both inexperienced but she hadn’t accounted for just how awkward their first time would be. Ayame had been more than accommodating, giving her tips on how to make herself feel good and promising to come by the village in a few days.

Blushing as she was drawn back to the present, Kagome’s eyes darted from Inuyasha’s shocked face, to Kouga’s lewd grin and then back to Ayame’s lips, which were slowly closing in on her own. The redhead brought a hand up to tuck a lock of raven hair behind a blunted ear.

“It’s okay Kagome, we just want to make you both feel good. C’mon–I don’t bite. Not unless you want me to, that is.” The sultry sweet tones drew her in and she felt her lashes fall at the first touch of the wolf’s lips against her own.

Ayame tasted like Spring, she thought, like the first buds flowering through the snowmelt. The warmth of Kagome’s face seemed to travel downwards, pooling in an ache in her lower belly. She pressed her thighs together, hoping the motion would help soothe the feeling.

There was a choked gasp from Inuyasha and a purring growl from Kouga in the background, but she wasn’t paying any attention anymore. All Kagome could focus on was the soft puff of breath on her lips, the glide of a delicate hand under her yukata.

A cold breeze made her shiver as her sleeve was pushed to the side, or maybe it was that strange heat making her shiver? As the female wolf broke off the kiss to trail tiny nips across her collarbone, Kagome bit her lip and looked back at the two men sitting across the room.

It was a bit of a shock to see Kouga stroking himself off while watching them, but it was an even bigger surprise to see his left hand steadily pumping Inuyasha’s erection. God, they both looked huge, massive dicks straining against Kouga’s hands as they watched the two women together. Wide amber eyes met her own lust-filled pupils, and she couldn’t help the groan that left her mouth. Inuyasha seemed to shift uncomfortably, watching every minute touch that the redhead was gracing his wife with.

"Mmm, no wonder Kouga was so taken with you all these years. You smell delicious.” The words were peppered down her pale belly as the yukata was pulled off, barely skimming the tiny fundoshi Kagome had taken to wearing. A sharp nip to the front of that fabric triangle followed by a soothing kiss had the girl jumping.

A sharp ripping noise left her underwear in tatters, leaving her bare in front of three sets of eyes. Ayame’s feminine gasp and the boy’s groans at the sight had Kagome clenching as her thighs opened on their own.

“Such a pretty little sight, all shaved bare. I wonder how smoothe it’ll feel. How good you’ll taste…” The gasp of delight Kagome let out as Ayame dove in was followed by two masculine growls as Kouga deepthroated Inuyasha in a single move.

The last thought Kagome had that night was that she was glad Inuyasha had built their house close to the forest. Maybe the distance from the village would muffle her begging?


	3. InuKogKag Pregnant Modern Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!” with InuKogKag  
> Now featuring pregnant cranky Kagome!

“No woman, you can’t have my hoodie! You’ve already got one of mine and like, three of Inuyasha’s in your closet! Didn’t you say his fit better anyways? Go grab one of those.” 

Inuyasha laughed from his spot at the dining room table while Kagome stubbornly tried pulling the hoodie off Kouga, pinning him down on their living room sofa. The kicker was that he couldn’t even be too rough or really defend himself because he didn’t want to hurt their growing pup. 

“But Inuyasha’s hoodies don’t fit right anymore! And the one in my closet doesn’t smell like you anymore! Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!” He obstinantly kept pulling the hemline back down when she tried to push it up, determined to keep his hoodie no matter the cost.

That cost ended up being her lip trembling and tears threatening to spill out of her lashes. Inuyasha ended up sneaking a few pictures with his phone at the look of sheer panic and terror on Kouga’s face as he tried to console their crying pregnant mate.

“All I wanted was your hoodie you jerk! I’m the mother of your child, I’m cold, and you won’t even give me something to warm up with?!” She pushed off of his lap inelegantly and wiped her eyes with her wrists. “Inuyasha, will you come upstairs and cuddle? Maybe ONE of my mates will keep me warm!” She threw the remark over her shoulder at a sputtering Kouga as she made her way slowly upstairs.

Inuyasha clapped a hand on Kouga’s shoulder as he passed him, whispering that he should just let her have the hoodie next time. It’d kept him out of trouble thus far, and by this point he just rotated his clothes in and out of Kagome’s closet after she’d worn them.

And when Kouga came upstairs a few minutes later, barechested and holding out the hoodie as a peace offering, Kagome’s eyes lit up as she shimmied it over her belly. She patted the bed beside her opposite Inuyasha, and he snuggled in and laid an arm over her belly to feel the tiny kicks that had been keeping her awake. 

Puffing out a breath as Kagome’s breathing finally evened out, Kouga thought to himself that he’d have to buy more hoodies. It was a small price for happiness.


	4. "Give Me Attention" InuKog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Give me attention” Koga is the clingy bf who asks for attention while Inuyasha is busy  
> Note: mentions of AyaKag and potential for InuKog/AyaKag

The feeling of clawed hands coming out to rest on his hips had Inuyasha looking back over his bare shoulder in the middle of his break. Wood for the winter wasn’t going to chop itself, and he could practically taste the snowstorm on the way, which was why he’d been steadily hacking away at the dead tree in front of him all day. The wolf behind him however, seemed to be getting antsy and bored, warm breath puffing down his neck as Kouga fit their bodies together...

But he really needed to finish this first. It was important, and he tried to impart that to Kouga, but only recieved a growl in response. 

Kouga didn’t let go despite Inuyasha’s words though, left hand inching around to cup the hanyou’s half hard bulge through his pants. The wolf’s other hand grabbed the axe and tossed it away carelessly, the distraction working perfectly.

“You’ve been busy all day Yash, come give me some attention.” A husky whisper against his neck was nearly his undoing, but the voice inside his head protested that the storm might be here tomorrow.

“Can’t you feel how much I want you? Come play with me…”

“I can’t Kouga. I only have enough firewood for the village. I was about to start on my own portion now.” Despite his words, the hanyou had hardened as his partner’s hand squeezed him, and his hips jerked a bit unconciously. 

“I’ll keep ya warm. Come back to the den with me for the winter.” Inuyasha protested, saying that his pack wouldn’t want a hanyou staying around for the winter, but Kouga denied all his excuses. He pushed Inu’s feet apart with his own and looked around to make sure they were alone before pushing aside his furs.

“Kagome and Ayame are coming to visit for the winter… So you'll know people besides just me.” Inuyasha’s ears perked up at the mention of the girls, but the feeling of Kouga pushing down his hakama left him too breathless to respond.

The hard line of Kouga’s dick slid into the juncture of his thighs, lining up so that with every thrust, it jostled Inuyasha from behind and turned him on even more. His own hand seemed to find his dick without thought, second nature by now to stroke himself off while being thigh fucked. Kouga pulled Inu's hair down to lick a fuzzy triangle ear.

"Kagome sent me a message a few weeks ago too. You know how Ayame took her for a mate this Summer? They want to combine the packs and have us all live together." The whisper traveled along that delicate furred ear and made the hanyou shiver, the pain of the hair pulling just as sensual as the soft touches and whispering.

"You know what she said she wants? A baby." The words made Inuyasha seize up and Kouga nipped his ear in reprimand. "Said she and Ayame wanna raise a bunch of pups together. They want us to father their litters, maybe join up with us permanantly if you’re into that. Make it a group effort...” 

Kouga picked up the pace of his thrusts, clearly just as turned on about the idea as Inuyasha was as he pumped himself harder. A harsh growl of “Fuck!” was all the warning he got before the rush of Kouga’s cum coated his inner thighs. 

The wolf panted as he turned Inuyasha around in his arms, falling to his knees and deepthroating the half demon in one long suck. The hanyou couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Kouga’s dick pulsing in time to his head bobbing, the tip still dribbling out short spurts.   


Winding his claws through that thick ponytail, Inuyasha took over, face fucking that perfect mouth until he was on the edge and trembling. He pulled back out and pumped himself, groaning out for Kouga to open his mouth and growling when the wolf complied and leaned back. 

Inuyasha moved closer and aimed, letting the thick ropes coat Kouga’s fangs and tongue. The ookami swallowed every drop he could, and the sight of him licking that tongue across those sharp teeth had Inuyasha considering round two.

“Go pack your bags. You’ve got an hour.” At Inuyasha’s dry look, Kouga raised an eyebrow and added, “It’s more than Kagome got. Ayame just fuckin’ kidnapped her.” Kouga stood and brought Inuyasha in for a kiss, whispering against his lips, “When I take you for the first time, I want you spread across my furs.”

Inuyasha just smirked and pulled up his pants.


	5. Snoozing InuKogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re so cute when they’re asleep.” For InuKogKag because it fits~

When Mika Higurashi had invited Kagome's "friends" to come over for dinner at the shrine, she'd never thought she'd see this sight at the end of the night. There was her daughter, curled up asleep on the couch between the two men who'd waited over 500 years to see her again. 

Oh, Mrs. Higurashi knew that Kagome was dating both of them, knew that her daughter couldn't bear to break either of their hearts by choosing between them. It may be a little unorthodox, but when had Kagome ever led a normal life anyways? 

And truthfully, she'd been so worried during the weeks after the well closed. Kagome hadn't been so depressed and it worsened with each passing day until the morning Inuyasha and Kouga showed up at her doorstep. 

These two men, each carrying a bouquet of flowers and vying for her daughter's affection, had taken one look at her baby and swooped in, settling their differences to bring Kagome back to herself. They'd saved her daughter, and Mama Higurashi wouldn't have it any other way.

The soft snores from Inuyasha seemed to stop for a moment as his ears and nose twitched, before he snuffled further into Kagome's arms. Kouga's ponytail hung lopsided and loose, strands tickling his nose with each breath. 

"They're so cute when they're asleep." She giggled to herself as she pulled a thick comforter over them and turned off the lights. The boys would have quite the cricks in their neck when they woke up, but Kagome looked like the most comfortable woman in the world.

As long as Kagome was happy, that's all that mattered.


	6. "That was kind of hot." InuKogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That was kind of hot.” (one more InuKogKag because you’re amazing)

Kagome just stared in amazement at the two men currently pounding the living shit out of each other over her. Inuyasha was a raging beast as Kouga taunted him, saying things like he'd had her first kiss (not true!) and that Kagome wanted even more than that kiss (okay, maybe a little true). 

She brought her fingertips up to caress her lips where Kouga had roughly kissed her. Dear lord, they were still tingling! The blush across her face only deepened as Inuyasha and Kouga grappled across the ground, ending up with the wolf on top and straddling Inuyasha. She shivered a bit as she realized what position they were in. It really looked like they were... 

Both boys seemed to stop fighting simultaneously, looks of shock clear on their faces as their noses twitched. Inuyasha's confused question of "K-Kagome? That smell..." had her hiding her face in her hands, peeking out from between her fingers. 

"Sorry! It was just… That's, well… That's kind of hot." Her vague motion towards the two of them had the males looking down at their position, and Kagome seemed to flush even more.

Kouga's grin intensified as he stared from Kagome to Inuyasha and back again. A sharp uptick of his brow made Kagome wonder where his thoughts were headed. He leaned his body in more, caging a very confused half demon with his limbs.

"You know… Wolves don't always take just one mate…" 


	7. Modern InuKogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s hiding behind the sofa.” InuKogKag

When Kouga roughly slammed the door closed to their Tokyo apartment, Inuyasha briefly looked up from the Times, before looking over at Kagome’s frantic shushing motions. Locking eyes with her, Inuyasha watched her face pale as he grinned.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” 

The brief whoosh of air was the only warning she got before she was tossed over Kouga’s shoulder kicking and squealing. A rough toss onto their California King, and suddenly her tee shirt was across the room, panties and shorts shredded by the wolf currently shrugging out of his suit jacket and shirt. 

She visibly gulped at the sight of his belt sliding through his belt loops, the thick line of his cock straining right underneath it. She couldn’t tell if the tingles she felt were from the sight of that belt still in his right hand or the way his left rubbed absently down that bulge still framed in his Armani pants.

“Shouldn’t have sent us those pictures while we were in that meeting, Ka-Go-Me. We both nearly revealed ourselves to a bunch of humans, right there in that boardroom.” 

The feral pink of his eyes screamed that she’d be getting much more than she bargained for when she hit send. Looking at Inuyasha as he came in to watch, her mouth went dry as he freed his own dick and slowly pumped it.

“Now turn around and grip the headboard like a good girl.” 


	8. SanKag Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of the Inuyasha Pride Week Chapters! Everything posted on Tumblr will also be listed here if it's drabble length.

SanKag Ask Headcannons!

**who’s the werewolf and who’s the hunter**

Sango’s hunted supernatural entities all her life, but when the werewolf she’s been chasing turns into a gorgeous naked girl her age, she can’t help getting a little moonstruck.

**who’s the mermaid and who’s the fisherman**

Kagome’s the siren and Sango is the sailor she didn’t expect to react to her song. Kagome had always gone after men, drowning them when they got too close to her home, but Sango isn’t a man, and that intrigues her.

**who’s the witch and who’s the familiar**

Kagome’s the witch and Sango’s the familiar. I have this scene in my head where a few days after completeing the ritual to summon her familiar, Kagome gets naked in front of her little cat Sango, and is completely surprised when Sango shifts into human (catgirl?) form out of shock/arousal.

**who’s the barista and who’s the coffee addict**

Kagome’s the late night coffee drinker and Sango’s realizes she may like the graveyard shift a little more now. 

**who’s the professor and who’s the TA**

Sango’s the professor and Kagome’s the TA. Even though they have chemistry, nothing happens until after Kagome graduates, because she doesn’t want Sango to get in trouble.

**who’s the knight and who’s the prince(ss)**

Okay hear me out, but Kagome’s the princess being guarded by Sango the dragon shifter. Kagome gets tired of waiting for some knight to show up to save her, and makes a move on Sango instead. They spend the rest of their lives flying around the world together and avoiding all castles.

**who’s the teacher and who’s the single parent**

Kagome’s the single parent after a bad break up, and Sango’s the teacher who never expected to feel this protective over a complete stranger.

**who’s the writer and who’s the editor**

Kagome’s the writer and Sango’s her big-time publisher boss. Things get a little steamy when they have to proofread a scene in Kagome’s erotica novel together.


	9. Modern AyaKag

“I don’t know, I just don’t like it that much. The color isn’t really nice on me.” She whined lightly as she stared at herself in the mirror in the bra and jeans. “Everything always looks so much better on you.”

“Come on Kagome, it can’t be that bad! I bet you look great.” 

Kagome idly plucked at the straps of the demi cup bra she had on and tried to muster up the courage to leave the stall. She blew out a breath and opened the changing room door, barging into the one Ayame was occupying. Her girlfriend gasped in adorable surprise before smiling her way.

“That one looks really cute.”

Kagome watched as Ayame traced a finger down the edge of the lace before bringing her lips close to the mikos ear. 

“I love seeing you in green lace. It’s really sexy.” 

Kagome was sure her face was as red as Ayame’s hair as her ookami girlfriend nipped a blunted ear. She shifted uneasily, clenching her thighs together and shivering at the friction from her jean shorts.

“Of course, I’d love seeing you out of it even more.” 

The words whispered over her collarbone as Ayame nipped and sucked down Kagome’s neck. Before the miko could even say anything, the snap on her bra was undone and thrown over her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

Ayame grinned up at her devilishly before closing her mouth over a rosebud nipple and sucking hard. Kagome closed a hand over her mouth to try to stifle the low moans threatening to escape. She leaned back on the stall wall, panting as her girlfriend started pulling her shorts and panties down.

“Ayame! What if someone hears us?” 

Kagome was blushing madly, but she allowed Ayame to place her on the bench and opened her legs obediently. 

“I guess you’d better be quiet then.” 

The smirk that accompanied those words had Kagome spreading her legs wider with bated breath.

And then she couldn’t think about “what ifs” anymore.

She white-knuckled the edge of the bench as Ayame absolutely devoured her, sinful tongue dipping and swirling all over. Kagome could only whimper and muffled her moans against her hand as the red-head swirled little circles across her clit. 

Ayame knew exactly what to do to get Kagome close, and she pulled out every trick in the book before sliding two fingers in. A soft whisper of “Ayame” left Kagome’s lips as those fingers curled up and thrust into her gspot. She knew she was drenched, dripping all down her girlfriends chin and hand, but she couldn’t seem to care at the moment.

A soft pinch on her nipple and a hard suck on her clit was all it took for Kagome to get off, spine arching as she seized up and rippled around the fingers inside her. Ayame let her ride out the aftershocks before coming up for air and licking the juices off her nearly manicured fingers.

A soft groan of “My turn” was all the warning the ookami got before Kagome pounced.


	10. Sad GintaxHakkaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gay

The soft sound of sobbing had Hakkaku’s eyes widening as he quietly closed the front door to their apartment. It wasn’t often that he heard Ginta cry, but whenever it did happen it made his heart break. 

Dropping his keys by the door and setting down his work bag, he quietly made his way to their bedroom and peeked in through the door frame. There was his gorgeous partner, sitting cross-legged on their bed, with a small shoebox in his lap.

“Hey love, what’s wrong?” His soft whisper as he walked over had Ginta scrambling to close the box and furiously swipe his tears away. Hakkaku’s hand on Ginta’s finally had the sniffling ookami looking up into his mate’s eyes, the tender concern overriding his curiousity about the hidden box.

Ginta’s claws were nearly crushing the source of his sadness in his anxiety, the hitch of his breath barely audible as Hakkaku sat down next to him. Pulling him into a gentle embrace, Hakkaku could feel his love’s racing heartbeat slow as he started to relax into the embrace.

“Whatever it is, I’m here. You can tell me if you like, or I can forget I saw the shoebox and just cuddle you for the rest of the night; the choice is yours. I’ve loved you for 500 years, and I’ll still love you no matter what’s in that box.”

Pulling back to look into Ginta’s eyes, he was surprised to see his mate looking down at the box as clawed hands slowly peeled away the lid. 

The box was filled with tiny baby booties.

Little white socks and onesies mocked Hakkaku with the one thing he could never give his mate. The one thing they’d mostly avoided talking about for the last 5 centuries.

They fell into each other’s embrace as tears slipped down both of their faces.

“We could look back into adopting? Or maybe someone in the pack would be a surrogate for us?” Ginta only nodded and cried harder into Hakkaku’s shirt, soaking it.

Hakkaku made a mental note to call Kouga in the morning to talk about their options, but for now all he needed to do was hold the love of his life.


	11. "Wandering Eyes" KogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bisexual

When Kagome had first gently told Inuyasha that she wasn't interested anymore, Kouga was probably the happiest man alive, demon or human. But as the days passed by he noticed something. 

Kagome's eyes wandered.

That wasn't an issue per se, except for the fact that they didn't always wander just to him. In fact, they didn't wander to men almost at all.

It had started when he'd been in the village checking up on Kagome after they'd completed the jewel. They'd been talking and nothing had seemed out of place until the distinct scent of Kagome's arousal teased his nose. 

He'd taken it as a good sign, until he noticed that her eyes were watching Sango hang up laundry in the distance, and every time she bent over Kagome's eyes widened. 

The next week when he'd come by again it was the same issue. They'd been chatting and she was even mildly flirting back, until some of the village women walked past and Kagome had blushed. 

It wasn't an issue in his mind though. Wolves were  _ flexible. _ They didn't adhere to human standards of "normalcy" and the thought that his woman was a bit wild had him grinning. 

But then Kouga realized that he didn't recall her ever smelling that way for Inuyasha, and he could never really decipher the mixed signals she gave him either. Interested, not interested, and back again. 

He'd seen her watching him without his armor on before though, and that gave him hope. 

But he needed to know if she was interested at all. He wouldn't press her for any of the details, just a simple yes or no about his courtship specifically.

And so when he found the opportunity to whisk her away into the forest before she went to bed, he took it. 

Her surprised gasp quieted down once she realized who'd kidnapped her, again, and she endured the blistering speed of his run as he cradled her protectively. 

Once they were out of hearing range, he gently sat her down in a clearing and looked her in the eyes. 

“Kagome, we need to talk.”

...

Those were never good words. 

Thoughts whirled around in her brain, consuming her with worry as Kouga stood before her nervously.

“Look, I’ve noticed lately that you’ve been… looking at other people. Women. I just wanna know, are my advances in the wrong here? Should I back off if you’re… if you’re not into…?” 

The blush on his face was charming as he looked away and she could feel a matching one blooming on her own face.

“ _ Kouga _ ...”

The way she said his name had his eyes snapping back to hers, and she smiled lightly.

“I, well I don’t know what to say. Thank you, I think? For thinking of my feelings.” He seemed to deflate in front of her as if fearing the worst, so she rushed to reassure him. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like it!” She was tomato red by this point as she grabbed his hand.

“I just, well I like you. I just also happen to like looking at women too…” The feeling of his hand squeezing hers sent a shiver down her spine.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m  _ flexible _ .”

And as she brought his face down for a sweet kiss, Kouga didn’t seem to mind at all.


	12. Trans Kagome, KogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> InuyashaPrideMonth Prompt: Non-Binary/Trans

When Kagome had shown up at his den, shaking in the cold in the middle of the night, Kouga had been furious. Furious that Inuyasha had driven her away, out into the wilderness with nothing but the large yellow bag on her back. 

When Kagome had been depressed for days, weeks even, he had kept her fed, hydrated and warm. It didn’t escape his notice that she flinched anytime someone said her name or said she should go sleep in the den for the unmated women in the tribe.

And even when Kagome had started binding her breasts a little tighter and started wearing armor, he just thought maybe she was trying to fit in better with the rest of the tribe. 

But when Kagome tentatively asked him if she could be called brother instead of sister, everything clicked into place. 

Gender and gender roles within the wolf tribe weren’t rigid and unyielding like some of the human villages he’d been in, but it was still a bit of surprise when Kagome asked him that. 

“You, you want to be called ‘brother’? You’re sure?” Kagome bit her- no _his_ \- lip as he nodded, and Kouga nodded back. 

His soft acceptance of Kagome’s new identity was immediate, and brought tears to the smaller man’s face. Enveloping the human into a big bear hug, Kouga gently gave himself a minute to hold the young man in his arms, letting them both process for a few minutes as Kagome sniffled. 

“This doesn’t change anything you know, about my feelings, but if you’re not comfortable with my advances anymore I can stop…” Kouga leaned back and looked into his widened eyes tenderly.

“No!” Kagome’s reaction was immediate, and he blushed. “I mean, no please. Don’t stop. I, uh, I like it. You, I like you.”

Kouga only grinned and swept the other man into a deep kiss.


	13. "We’ll figure it out." Ace InuKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Asexual

When Kagome had first approached him after the well closed, they were both awkward virgins and it didn’t matter as much. They’d gotten married in the Spring in a small ceremony, and he’d marked her as his mate. It was like a fairytale, like everything had fallen into place. 

But then Kagome’s desire for him only grew while his more or less just… stayed the same. Muted. Faded. 

He loved her, he could tell. He wanted to hold her every night on their futon and wake up to see her every morning. 

He just didn’t want to have sex that often. Or maybe at all?

Gods, what was wrong with him? What kind of a husband, a man, didn’t want sex from his mate?

How much of a fuckup was he that he had to actually suffer through making love to his woman?

So when Kagome’s libido suddenly dropped off, Inuyasha was secretly relieved. That is, until he found her crying in the hot spring one day.

Slowly approaching her like he would a wounded animal, Inuyasha stripped down and silently made his way into the spring to comfort her. She stiffened as his arms came around her from behind, but ultimately relaxed and her sobs retreated into a sniffle. 

“What’s wrong love?” 

His quiet tone that was meant to be comforting just made another tear fall down her face. She turned in his arms and couldn’t look him in the eye, choosing to bury her face into his chest.

“I just feel like such a failure.”

He barely caught her soft words as they were muffled against his muscles, but that was what demonic hearing was for, right?

“What kind of a woman can’t even make her husband want her? What’s wrong with me?”

His heart broke. Shattered into a million little shards like the sacred jewel. 

He held her tighter as her arms came up around his neck and he moved them to sit against a large boulder.

“It’s not you, it’s me.” He winced at how that sounded, and Kagome’s tears ran down his pecs. “I-I don’t mean it like that. I just, I’ve never really felt…” He didn’t know how to tell her that he was hardly ever aroused at all. That it wasn’t her fault. That it was all on him.

“I don’t feel desire that often. I didn’t think I could honestly, until I met you. You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel anything at all, actually.” 

Inuyasha turned his head away, not able to meet his wife’s eyes, until she brought a hand to cup his face.

“Do, are you, do you still love me?” His immediate nod, the way his eyes softened, everything conveyed his love for her. She was his whole heart.

Her soft whispers of “okay” and “I love you too” melted him into her arms. 

“It’s not your fault Kagome, it’s mine. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ve just always been this way.” The way her eyes widened before turning angry scared him into releasing her from his arms.

“Inuyasha! There’s nothing wrong with you!” Kagome stood up to her full height of 5 foot two inches and puffed up like a dog with it’s fur ruffled. Though after a second looking at the vulnerable hanyou in front of her, she deflated.

“I… I think there’s a word where I’m from that describes this. Sometimes people are ‘asexual’. It means they don’t want to have sex, or at least not often. Do… is that something you’d say fits?” At his slow nod she seemed to mull it over for a bit before continuing.

“So, you love me right? And you still want to be married to me? But you just don’t want to have sex a lot?” At his soft breath of “yes” she pulled him in for another hug. 

“That’s not so bad then.”

“But, don’t you want it Kagome? How can I really be your husband if we don’t have sex much?” Inuyasha was confused until she graced him with an understanding smile. 

“I do, but your comfort matters more Inuyasha. You matter.” She cupped her hand to his face and looked into his swimming eyes.

“I love you so much ‘Gome.” He lowered his lips to hers for a sweet kiss, but was confused when she pulled away.

“Wait, we should stop. You don’t want this, right? Or… do you? How about from now on you just tell me what you want and when, and we’ll figure it out.” Kagome’s flustered face was cute as she tried to be less awkward, but only succeeded in making it worse.

“Kagome, it’s okay. I still like kissing you. I like the contact. The cuddling. Breathing in your scent every morning and falling asleep in your arms every night. And sometimes, like right now, I start feeling a little, well, more…”

Her soft giggles echoed through the trees.

“Yeah, we’ll figure it out.”


	14. Bi Inu, InuKag Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Inuyasha

Kagome stood in their apartment bathroom and stared at her reflection. She could do this. All she had to do was walk out of the bathroom and surprise him with what she was wearing. It was just like that lingerie she’d worn for him last week.

It had all started three days ago, when Inuyasha had confessed to her that while he loved her and was happy in their relationship, he sometimes missed being in relationships with men like he had in college. But it wasn’t really the men he missed at this point, since most of them had been dumb jerks that’d broken his heart. 

No, he missed being topped. 

Which was why Kagome was currently giving herself a pep talk, naked in their bathroom save for a thick pink strapon.

Biting her lip, she nodded to herself, grabbed the bottle of lube she'd bought, and flung open the bathroom door. 

Inuyasha's book slid onto his lap. 

There, framed in the doorway, was his girlfriend, perfect breasts and hips swaying as she stalked towards where he sat reclined against the headboard. 

But it was the thick pink dick bouncing between her legs that had his mouth hanging open. A fact that she must have noticed as she stopped next to him, because the next thing he knew she'd grabbed two fistfuls of silver hair and dragged his mouth down to the strapon. 

"See, I told you I had a surprise for you babe. Now, since that pretty mouth is so nice and open, why don't you give it a kiss." Golden eyes widened and his mouth dropped open further in shock, giving her the perfect opportunity to slowly shove that dick inside his mouth. 

"Now, I'm gonna push this thick dick into your tight little asshole. You want it soft and sweet?" She grabbed his chin and pushed his mouth off the strapon. "Or hard and rough?" 

His answer was a frantic nod as he quickly stripped off his pajama shirt. Kagome slathered lube onto her hand and stroked the dildo as he ripped away his boxers, the waistband getting caught on his huge erection. 

"On all fours…. Dog Boy." 

Her grin sent a shiver down his spine and had his dick pulsing. Inuyasha leaked onto the bed as she pushed one lubed up finger inside of him, then two. He was already clenching around her fingers in excitement. 

And then the broad head of that strapon found his fluttering opening and pushed in. It felt like his soul was leaving his body. He knew he was moaning her name as his spine arched and she pushed it inside slowly, but he didn't even care about the embarrassment. 

And then she moved and he saw stars. Every thrust into his tight wet hole had his thighs jerking and his dick weeping. He clutched the bedsheets and wiggled his hips to find that perfect angle that he knew so well, and then there it was. The whimper that left his lips was truly canine in nature and he could feel Kagome's smug arousal wafting from behind him.

But just as he was on the precipice, she pulled out. The whine that left his lips was embarrassing and he actually blushed as he looked over his shoulder with pleading eyes.

"Turn over babe, I wanna see it when you cum."

Faster than her eyes could track, he'd flipped onto his back, legs open in anticipation. She guided him to cross his legs, dick positioned resting on top of his thighs, and pushed back in. 

Inuyasha's head fell back in pleasure as the position had that strapon hitting every nerve ending, nudging his prostate on every stroke. 

And then Kagome roughly squeezed his dick and balls and he was done for. Thick ropes of cum splashed across his thighs and he clenched around that thrusting dick. He was paralyzed, abs clenching and dick pulsing long after he'd run out of semen.

He barely felt it as Kagome pulled out, unbuckling the hardware from around his waist and gently cleaning off his thighs and ass. She collapsed onto the bed next to him, staring at his dazed face happily and giggling. 

All he could manage to do was pull her into his arms and promise to make it up to her when his ears stopped ringing and his vision cleared.

  
  



	15. SanKag Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kagome/Sango

When Sango called over her shoulder for Kagome to join her in the hot spring, Kagome froze as the slayer started stripping off that skintight black suit. Sango hadn’t needed to use it much recently since Naraku’s defeat, and Kagome had thought that maybe she’d be able to ignore her feelings if she just avoided the issue. If she could ignore the curves currently being bared right now, the beautiful face peeking back as if waiting for the miko to dive in.

And in spite of knowing how wrong it was, how she shouldn’t be answering that siren’s call of smooth glistening skin and supple flesh, Kagome stripped. 

But she knew she needed to say something. Today. She couldn’t keep peeking at Sango under her lashes everytime they bathed together, everytime they ate near each other by the fire. It felt wrong, deceitful. 

It felt like she was betraying Sango’s friendship.

And they were friends, and would hopefully stay friends even after Kagome decided to confess. Even if Kagome wanted to be crushed between those thighs, wanted to feel that steel of muscle under supple skin. 

The blush on her face wasn’t just from the heat as she waded into the water.

“Sango, I need to tell you something.” The slayer peeked an eye open from where she was puddled against a large boulder, relaxing as the hot steam unwound the tension in her muscles.

“I don’t think we should bathe together anymore.” Kagome’s glance strayed down to where she could just barely see the outline of Sango’s rosy nipples, before blushing and looking back up into the slayer’s eyes. 

“I just, I can’t bathe with you anymore in good conscience. I… I like you too much, and I don’t want to ruin our friendship with my attraction.” Kagome looked away in embarassment, but was surprised to feel the ripple of water as Sango swam over.

“You really think I didn’t know that?” Kagome’s mouth went dry as Sango cupped her face softly. Warm breath puffed across the miko’s lips as Sango inched her face downwards. 

“You think I haven’t been waiting for you?”


	16. The Way We Fit (Pt. 1) KogKag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kouga, Pairing KogKag

“Hey Kouga!” Kagome’s sweet voice sounded out over the din of the waterfall as she entered the wolf clan’s cave. They hadn't expected her back from her world until tomorrow, but her scent smelled eager as she said goodbye to the nekomata that had carried her here.

She’d been living with the pack for a few months now, since Kikyo’s resurrection. The poor girl had been overwhelmed by the pack's immediate acceptance of her. But it was just their nature. 

After all, they'd all accepted Kouga as a leader, and that was unconventional too. Most wolf youkai packs were matriarchal, and Kouga wasn't exactly a woman. 

But, then again, Kouga wasn’t exactly a man either. 

That's why it worked so well. Instinct demanded a feminine leader, and a few decades ago no one stepped forward but Kouga, so everything fell into place. Just feminine enough to take the role, but just masculine enough to raise questions. 

It was why that dog's comments about Kouga's manhood always made his fur stand on end. Because it hit a little too close to home. Sure, he had all the right equipment, but were you really a man if you didn’t feel like one? If you wore skirts and kept your hair long? If you’d been with just as many men as you had women? 

And now that Kagome was here, living with the pack and maybe a little interested romantically, Kouga was panicking. 

"Can we talk? Maybe in your den so we can be comfortable? Ginta and Hakkaku told me they're taking everybody out for a hunt." Kouga raised an eyebrow at the betas, but they only grinned and gave the couple a thumbs up and a shrug. 

Kagome seemed nervous as they locked eyes and she smiled. A call for a mandatory hunt went up in the distance as they sat on the mountain of furs. Luckily they'd been cleaned and aired out earlier this week so Kouga wasn't embarrassed. 

"Before we start talking, I want your promise that you won't be mad at Hakkaku okay?” Kouga’s eyebrows disappeared into their hairline as she continued, “I approached him before I left, asking for tips to see if you were still interested in me, and he told me… well, everything.” When Kouga pulled away, obviously expecting the inevitable rejection they’d felt from others through their life, Kagome only scooted closer. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I really don’t.” At the skeptical look plastered across Kouga’s face, she brought a hand up to cup a warm cheek. She bit her bottom lip, dropping her hand to cover theirs and looked away.

“Can I tell you a secret about the future? We have a word for people who don’t feel like one gender or the other, “non-binary.” Maybe they feel in between, or maybe they feel like they’re not either. I won’t say it’s common, but it is accepted, for the most part. I think you’d fit in well there, and I really hope you can see it someday.”

Kagome blushed as she blew out a breath nervously and looked into Kouga’s shining, teary eyes.

“The first person I ever kissed, her name was Hitomi. And then I kissed Inuyasha, and then Sango. And now I want to kiss you, if you’ll let me.” Her eyes were half lidded as she leaned in, gently fitting their lips together. 

Kouga let her dominate the kiss and pace, happy beyond words as they pulled apart and Kagome smiled.

They’d have some things to figure out, but then again, what couple didn’t?


	17. InuKimixIzayoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SessMomxIzayoi (pre-InuTaisho)

Inukimi drew her fan across her face as she whispered with the human princess in the large walled garden, completely aware of the golden eyes staring at them from across the glade. From the moment she’d heard Izayoi humming to her plants, she’d been intrigued. It’d been an easy jump, to scale that pitiful wall that the humans thought kept them safe.

But Izayoi hadn’t been afraid, choosing to befriend the inuyoukai instead.

And now it would seem that she’d caught the attention of _two_ daiyoukai.

“Humor me, dear one. Just go along with it. I want to see how he’ll react.”

The deep blush that spread across Izayoi’s face, that faint scent of cinnamon weaving into her scent... that was new, and it made Inukimi draw up an eyebrow. As the inuyoukai pressed their lips together, she realized that just maybe this little hime wanted this kiss as much as she did. 

They broke apart before they became indecent though, tittering as a deep growl echoed across the clearing.

“Well love, if you want her you’ll have to fight me. I saw her first.”


	18. Daddy's Here (Pt.1) InuKog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Free Day Prompt

"Where the hell d'ya think it came from?" 

Inuyasha's brash voice startled the crying pup into silence, tiny wails sputtering into small whimpers as Kouga picked the infant up. 

"Ginta said they found her mother dead halfway into the neighboring territory. She might have been on her way here for sanctuary." Looking down at the little pup, he was charmed by the knotted hair and fur haphazardly sticking up around small fuzzy brown ears.

"And it's no wonder. By now everyone in Japan knows of our pack's acceptance of hanyou. Of our marriage." Kouga looked softly into Inuyasha's eyes before looking back down. He ran a fingertip along the baby's gums and wasn't surprised to feel smooth skin, with only tiny teeth buds underneath. 

"We can't just leave her to starve, but I don't know what we're gonna feed her. It's outside the littering season. All the pups in the pack are already weaned…" Kouga shushed the child with small motions, gently lifting the baby onto his shoulder and cradling her there like a natural.

He looked up and caught Inuyasha's calculating stare. 

"Do ya wanna keep her?" At Kouga's confused stare, Inuyasha only glared. "Do we wanna commit to her? No half answers, no backing out. If you don't wanna be a dad, say so now and we can take her to Kagome and Ayame. You know they'll take her in like all the other brats."

He considered it for a moment, really and truly thought about the consequences each course would take. But as Kouga held the tiny pup on his shoulder, felt the way she shivered and clung to him, he knew he couldn't let her go. He wouldn't. 

Instinct said she was his, even if not by blood.

His longing stare let Inuyasha know his decision.

"I'll go see if I can go to Kagome's world for something. She brought back some stuff to help Sango when that latest brat got too skinny and wouldn't nurse."

Inuyasha came up and laid a hand on the pup's head, gently thumbing over a soft limp ear. 

"I'll be back soon. Hopefully she won't fuss too much and scare ya off before we even get started."

His chuckle was cut off by a push out the door, and Inuyasha bounded off towards the village and the well. 

Don't worry little one, Daddy's coming back.


	19. Daddy's Here (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read part 1 first!

Inuyasha was surprised as hell when he was roughly grabbed up into a hug as soon as he jumped out of the well. The feeling of someone crying into his kosode had him trying to pull away, but the other man just clung tighter.

“No, no, just let me have this. Just… just a minute.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, but it was only as he pulled back that the half demon fully realized who was in his arms.

Kouga pulled his wedding ring off and suddenly Inuyasha grinned, the familiar scent and aura of his husband exploding around them. He brought their foreheads together as they embraced, happy to see his spouse no matter the era.

“Glad you made it. I missed your dumb face.” 

“You… missed me?” Inuyasha’s eyebrows climbed into his bangs, ears swiveling as if trying to figure out why.

“The well… it only lets people through if they don’t exist on this side anymore.”

_ Oh. _

"How long have I been… gone?" Kouga looked like he'd barely aged, still easily passing for someone in their late twenties.

"Long enough to miss the birth of your granddaughter." 

A heavily pregnant and teary-eyed woman stood in the doorframe of the wellhouse, a small child hidden behind the skirt of her sundress. 

"Kagome, say hi to your grandpa." 

When the woman looked around and determined that no one would see them, she took off her necklace and the child's anklet. Traditional Japanese black hair faded away to bright auburn and the distinct smell of fox and wolf blended together. 

"Is that-?! Did you? With Shippo!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he stared, shock plastered across his face.

"He's my husband! I'm allowed to have children with my spouse!"

He reeled back as if he'd been slapped. Instincts to protect her clashed with the feeling of joy, knowing she was alive and well, grown with a family of her own.

"It's just… the last time I saw you, you were a baby. Just a pup." His quiet whisper had her eyes softening.

"Enough fighting you two. Izayoi, come give your Daddy a hug." Kouga admonished quietly as he moved aside. Inuyasha's gaze seemed startled as he looked back and forth from Kouga to his apparently grown daughter. 

"We named her Izayoi? We hadn’t named her yet..." Kouga's soft nod had a tear creeping down Inuyasha's face. He grabbed his husband’s hand and squeezed tightly, overflowing with emotion.

Holding her daughter’s hand, Izayoi waddled across the room and embraced both her fathers. The soft sound of her sobs and the way she clung to him broke his heart.

“Shh, it’s okay. Don’t cry baby.”

_ Daddy’s here. _


	20. KagSan (Feudal Era)

If there was one thing Sango was bad at, it was knowing her limits with alcohol. But this was a party and she was allowed to be drunk, damnit! She deserved it, after all the years of fighting Naraku, piecing the jewel back together, and fending off the houshi’s advances. 

The sake was like a gift, for putting up with it all for so long. But now she had another problem. 

That damned skirt.

That little green, barely there skirt that Kagome was currently swishing around as she danced drunkenly in front of the bonfire in the village. 

God it’d always been so tempting. She’d tried to make sure she walked behind Kagome when they traveled, just to catch sneaky glimpses of those creamy thighs. 

Of course the monk didn’t mind walking in the back either, though his hand always inevitably strayed down to her ass and she always ended up slapping him. She was surprised that he hadn’t figured it out yet, hadn’t thought that maybe she wasn’t into him. Wasn’t into guys much at all. 

No, the one she thought of at night or when she got a spare moment alone, the one that had her hiking up her kimono…

That was Kagome. 

The same Kagome that was currently just as drunk as Sango and walking her way. 

“Sannnngo!” Kagome drawled and then giggled as she fell onto Sango’s lap. 

“Come dance with me! It’s lonely, and Inuyasha’s off in the forest again.” The small miko pouted as she wrapped her arms around the slayer’s neck. 

“H-how about we go to bed instead? It’s really late…” Kagome pouted but allowed herself to be led away towards the row of huts on the edge of the forest. 

The villagers had built two houses for the group, one for each supposed couple, but since Inuyasha had refused to move in, Kagome had taken Sango in when Miroku had started making her uncomfortable. And as the duo held each other up as they stumbled home, Sango realized that she really had started thinking of Kagome’s house as home. A real home, like the one she’d had before Naraku had shattered it.

No matter how this turned out, she wanted to keep that feeling close to her heart.

She helped Kagome through the entryway and tucked her into bed, blushing when the other woman started trying to strip off her clothes. But when Sango tried to stop her, tears welled up in her eyes.

“What’s wrong with me S-Sango? T-that’s the s-same reaction he had… Am I so ugly? So d-disgusting?” Soft sobs welled up from the young womans’ chest as she collapsed to the futon and brought a hand up to cover her mouth, stifling her crying.

“No! Kagome! T-that’s not why I stopped you! You’re not ugly!” Sango dropped to her knees, frantically embracing her crying friend.

“Then w-why doesn’t anyone want me? W-why won’t anyone love me?!” 

“…I love you.”


End file.
